


Morado

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Los Juegos del Ocio [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namie experimentará en carne propia el desastre que un simple cambio de pupitre puede acarrear. (Vorona x Namie)</p><p>Editado: 11/05/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morado

**Author's Note:**

> Dado que ando algo desmotivada para escribir cosas serias –su estado de ánimo anda sumamente errático- entonces decidí ponerme a escribir yuri 8D. Probablemente declare esta semana como la semana del yuri muajajajajajaja (?). Tengo planeado escribir algo con Mika y Anri, pero no sé si sea esta semana.

**ONE-SHOT**

**EN ALGÚN DEPARTAMENTO DE SHINJUKU**

No seas así, Namie-san. El otro escritorio ya estaba estropeado. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que cambiarlo. – Dijo Izaya leyendo la clara molestia en el rostro de su secretaria. Al mueble estar cayéndose en pedazos, Izaya no había tenido más remedio que reemplazarlo aun sabiendo que era el favorito de la castaña. No era que le importara realmente a él, pero el ambiente se haría insoportable con el mal humor de la fémina en el departamento.

Al menos me hubieras dicho con anterioridad... Quizás hubiera sido mejor que me llevaras contigo cuando ibas a comprar “esto”. – Namie señaló al recién llegado escritorio que era demasiado grande para que se hiciera espacio en el rincón que usaba para trabajar lejos de Izaya.

Y yo que me esmeré buscando uno que te llamara la atención, tal vez no compartimos los mismos gustos en cuanto a mueblería eh… - Comentó Izaya caminando hacia el pupitre en cuestión, poniendo una de sus manos para levantarlo y moverlo hacia el rincón preferido de Namie. El informante alzó la vista en dirección a su secretaria quien solo atinó a mover su ceja con incredulidad.

Si no me ayudas, no sabremos si de verdad podemos llevar el pupitre o no, Namie-san~. – Él hizo la observación ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la mujer. Ella se posicionó entonces al otro lado del mueble para intentar moverlo a la cuenta de tres. Pero como era de esperarse, la fuerza de ambos no alcanzó para siquiera correr unos centímetros al dichoso bufete.

¿Y bien? ¿Llamo a Heiwajima Shizuo? – Namie preguntó con burla, denotando que la fuerza de Izaya se había quedado atrás como su fallido intento de complacerla.

Muy graciosa, Namie-san. No creo que traer a Shizu-chan sea una buena idea… - Izaya dijo lo último en baja voz.

Traer a Shizuo al departamento podía ser contraproducente, tal vez el bartender si movería con facilidad el mueble, pero antes de eso lo haría temblar a él sobre este. Estaba seguro que Shizuo al encontrarse a solas con él tendría otras formas para “aprovechar” el tiempo en vez de solo servir de ayudante. El solo pensar esto le daba escalofríos a Orihara Izaya, ya que Namie podría descubrir lo de su _retorcida-accidental_ relación en las sombras.

No.

Definitivamente llamar a Heiwajima Shizuo era la última cosa que él haría.

Qué interesante. Dije lo de Heiwajima Shizuo para fastidiarte, pero te has quedado pensando en ello un buen rato. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? – Preguntó Namie recordándole a Izaya que debía tener cuidado con la perspicacia de su secretaria, ya que ella podría descubrir ese gran secreto recientemente adquirido.

¿Algo que no te he dicho? ¿Qué podría ser eso~? Es solo que estaba imaginando tu cara de pánico al ver toda la destrucción que se armaría con Shizu-chan aquí. – Izaya se sentó en una silla cercana para buscar el número de los trabajadores de la mueblería.

No sé, me sorprende que sigas vivo después de ser perseguido hace tres semanas tan salvajemente por él. Es solo eso. – Mencionó Namie ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del pelinegro.

La noche de aquel día que Namie mencionaba, él se había visto obligado a correr para evitar ser atrapado por el rubio quien tenía varios meses de no verlo y quien estaba furioso porque lo había estado evadiendo desde el incidente de San Valentín en su departamento. Además había terminado eludiendo un enjambre de cucarachas junto con Shizuo para finalmente esconderse con este en su vivienda. Adicionalmente, Namie había osado utilizarlo como cebo por quien sabe qué razón, dando inicio a los eventos relacionados con la persecución y el ataque de los insectos.

Shizu-chan no me puede atrapar~. ¿De verdad pensaste que caería en sus garras? Aquella bestia jamás me hubiera podido agarrar aunque hubiera estado caminando con los ojos cerrados. – Izaya mintió descaradamente, sabiendo que esa noche había pasado todo lo contrario.

Por cierto, parece ser que los ayudantes no podrán venir hasta mañana. Tendrás que soportar nuestra cercanía laboral por un día. – Agregó Izaya después de ver la contestación por parte del local por medio de su celular.

Qué desgracia. Como sea, tengo trabajo pendiente. Intenta no hablarme. – Advirtió Namie tomando la caja con sus papeles para trasladarse a su odiado pupitre. Sabía que Izaya había hecho eso en represalia por el suceso del Sushi Ruso, hubiera sido demasiado raro que el informante no hiciera nada, así que por ahora no se quejaría. Era algo menor comparado a lo que ella había provocado.  Siempre y cuando esto fuera todo el castigo, ella estaría bien.

Está bien~. – Izaya se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó a teclear en su equipo como si nada. Namie enarcó una ceja con algo de extrañeza de que Izaya no hubiera dicho nada más sobre sus comentarios hostiles. Ella ya podía sentir que algo olía a podrido en este lugar, pero no sabía por dónde exactamente.

“Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado…” – Namie suspiró y se sentó en su puesto de trabajo, lista para distraerse clasificando papeles para pasar el rato.

Sería un día perfecto si pasaba el tiempo pensando en su adorado Seiji.

Sería…

Lastimosamente, las cosas no marcharían de esa forma para Yagiri Namie ese día.

De la oscuridad bajo el cerrado pupitre surgieron unas manos que atraparon sus piernas para horror de esta. Namie estaba por gritar pero la aparición de un letrero con una orden escrita la obligó a reprimir su sorpresa.

**_Si gritas, te dispararé. Si Orihara Izaya se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, los mataré a ambos. No dudes que lo haré. Soy una asesina después de todo. Haz lo que te ordene y no morirás._ **

La secretaria miró entonces desde su sitio a la persona a quien les pertenecían aquellas manos, descubriendo que era la mujer a quien le había dejado la nota de “Ahora tú la traes”.

¿Vorona…? – Namie dijo en un murmullo con sorpresa y terror.

Ella no esperaba que Vorona la pudiera encontrar en menos de un mes, sabía que eventualmente pasaría, pero no estaba lista para que fuera tan pronto. Vorona venía por su venganza y ella no podría hacer nada para evitar este triste destino. Entonces para hacer más tenso el momento, un arma de fuego se posó sobre su vientre, haciendo que Namie se pusiera rígida por el temor de que esta se disparara.

Yagiri Namie. ¿De verdad creíste que no te hallaría? – Vorona bajó un poco el arma de fuego abriendo las piernas de Namie con brusquedad para posicionar esta entre ellas.

¡H-Hii..! – Namie alzó un poco la voz al ser tocada por la fría arma sobre su ropa interior, rozando levemente la piel de sus piernas.

¿Eh? ¿Namie-san? – Izaya dirigió sus ojos hacia la mujer a unos metros de su propio escritorio, aquel sonido había sido chistoso a su parecer.

N-No pasa nada. Había un insecto en uno de los papeles, pero ya se fue. – Se excusó rápidamente la desdichada secretaria quien solo podía maldecir a su suerte.

Qué raro. Déjame ver si hay indicio de que haya más de esos insectos, tal vez tenga que llamar al control de plagas para que vengan a fumigar pronto. -  Izaya estaba por levantarse de su puesto, pero la voz de Namie lo detuvo de golpe.

¡No! ¡Quédate ahí! Yo…Yo estoy bien, como dije, era solo uno jajaja… - Namie sonrió nerviosa al sentir que el arma se introducía más entre sus piernas.

Como quieras~. – Izaya volvió su atención al monitor para seguir en su charla en aquella sala de chat con una mujer que buscaba sacar información de su persona a través de una de sus cuentas. Le era gracioso que Earthworm creyera las palabras del informante Chrome quien no era nadie más que él mismo. Ya la trampa estaba puesta, era solo cuestión de seguir alimentando las ilusiones de la ingenua mujer.

Por su parte, Namie agradecía enormemente que Izaya se encontrara entretenido de nuevo, si él se daba cuenta de la presencia de Vorona podría quedarse sin su parte intima para siempre, contando con que ella sobreviviera después del impacto de las balas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres…? -  Namie se atrevió a interrogar.

Quítatelas. Ahora.  – Vorona habló en baja voz, evitando que Izaya se percatara de su presencia.

¿Qué? – Namie respondió con otra pregunta sin entender la orden.

Esta prenda. – La rubia jaló las bragas de Namie ligeramente hacia su dirección para hacerle entender a su rival lo que quería que ella hiciera. Vorona notó como la castaña la miró con rabia, sus manos temblaban un poco, pero aun así su semblante no cedía a los deseos de ella. La asesina solo pudo sonreír con este trato, excitándose en su lugar con justa razón.

Hacer ceder a Yagiri Namie sería un placer tan grande que no tenía manera de ser puesto en simples palabras.

¿Quieres que dispare? Después de que lo haga no tendrás que preocuparte por tu ropa interior. – Alertó Vorona moviendo más adentro la pistola. La punta rozaba las partes de Namie quien solo contenía la exaltación que el objeto hurgándola le provocaba. Entonces Namie clavó sus ojos en los orbes violetas en búsqueda de amedrentar a la otra mujer y que la dejara en paz como siempre pasaba en la secundaria con las chicas que osaban meterse con ella.

Ya veo. Con esto me está diciendo que puedo disparar. Luego mataré a Orihara Izaya cuando termine contigo. – Vorona quitó el seguro del arma con tranquilidad como si estuviera abriendo una lata de café. Ya estaba claro para Namie que Vorona no era de las que se asustaba con una simple mirada desdeñosa, sino todo lo contrario, era de las mujeres que te respondían con la misma intensidad.

E-Está bien. Me las quitaré, no dispares. – Ella musitó chirriando los dientes con odio.

¿Cómo esa mocosa se atrevía a hacerle esto?

¿Yagiri Namie cediendo a una petición así?

Esto era demasiado inaudito para ella.

Vorona tomó las bragas y las guardó en su bolsillo sin quitar el ojo de Yagiri Namie.

¿Para qué las quieres, maldita pervertida? – Interrogó Namie.

Si mi persona es una pervertida, tú deberías ser la reina de las pervertidas entonces. -  Respondió Vorona volviendo sus ojos a la parte que ahora estaba expuesta para ella.

Cállate. – Contestó Namie de mala manera.

Guarda tu furia. La necesitarás. Ahora abre las piernas y haz como si estuvieras trabajando normalmente, si no dispararé. – Vorona sonrió con ira y felicidad interna. Ella no podía expresar el cúmulo de emociones que estaba corriendo en su mente, pero sus acciones serían las mejores pruebas de la existencia de estas.

Maldita zorra… - Murmuró Namie aún más cabreada. Ella abrió sus piernas con el temor de que Vorona estuviera pensando meter una bala en ese “lugar” como compensación de lo que había hecho antes. Aunque debía admitirlo, era una buena venganza, ni siquiera a ella se le habría ocurrido. Tal vez eso era lo que debía hacerle a Harima Mika para que dejara de revoletear cerca de su amado Seiji.

“Ah, Seiji…” – Namie se desvió momentáneamente de su ira para pensar en ese ser amado por el cual era capaz de matar a quien sea que se metiera con él. Por supuesto, Vorona no vio con buenos ojos el que su rival se distrajera en quien sabe qué cosa y sin ninguna misericordia presionó la punta de su dedo índice contra el órgano que podía identificar como el _clítoris_. No es que ella fuera una experta, pero antes de venir había leído unas cuantas cosas para jugarlas en su pelea.

¡Ah…! – Namie se tapó la boca al ser interrumpida por el dedo de Vorona. Inmediatamente, Namie volteó hacia Izaya quien ahora estaba mirándola.

¿Otro bicho? – Interrogó él con tranquilidad observando su pantalla de vuelta.

Si… Otro bicho… – Si Yagiri Namie tuviera su cuchillo del tipo machete, Vorona sería un bonito cuerpo decapitado que excitaría hasta ese pervertido amigo de su jefe.

Te mataré… - Advirtió Namie.

No estás en posición de decir nada como eso. Ahora, termina de abrir tus piernas. – El arma se posó en el vientre de ella para respaldar la orden de Vorona. Namie con un ligero sonrojo separó ambas piernas, su falda se levantó también un buen par de centímetros, dejándole una vista aún más deleitante que la anterior a Vorona. Era estimulante ver a una avergonzada Namie en esta pose; el aire de mujer seria e inaccesible se caía a pedazos y eso le agradaba mucho a Vorona.

Sigue trabajando. – Requirió la asesina por segunda vez. Namie al escuchar eso tragó saliva, podía detectar el aliento cálido cerca su entrepierna. Solo había una cosa que podría intentar hacer la otra mujer y eso le aterraba demasiado, ya que todo podría ser manejado por ella sin problemas a solas, pero resultaba que Izaya estaba en la misma habitación.

“No… Por favor… No delante de este tipo…” – Namie rogaba en su mente con todo su corazón, pero el destino no estaba de su parte. Lo supo cuando una tibia lengua se apropió del órgano que Vorona había presionado antes. Solo que ahora al ser aplicada saliva a la ecuación, el roce resultaba más placentero en lugar de doloroso. Namie encogió las piernas un poco para cerrarlas, pero Vorona puso su cuerpo entre ellas, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para pegarla más al pupitre.

Cada lengüetazo hacia chillar internamente a la castaña, el hacer que solo escribía sobre un papel se estaba volviendo una tarea imposible. Tuvo que apoyarse de sus codos para no caer de cara sobre el pupitre y llamar la atención de Izaya por tercera vez. Hasta ese momento Vorona solo lamía de arriba abajo el miembro, no obstante, cuando ella cambió el movimiento recto por uno circular, todo alrededor de Yagiri Namie quedó en blanco.

Ah… Ah… - Namie cubrió su boca buscando contener esos sonidos indecorosos que comenzaban a salir. Al hacer eso, ella se dio cuenta que había estado babeando todo este tiempo solo con los juegos preliminares de Vorona. Ahora podía sentir a la maléfica lengua dibujando equis sobre el lugar y ya no solo se limitaba a atacar el clítoris, ella estaba dando un paseo paradisiaco por cada sitio que tenía a su disposición. Las piernas de la “desdichada” secretaria eran recorridas por una electricidad que nunca había experimentado antes.

Oh, de verdad se endureció… - Vorona dijo como si acabara de comprobar un gran enigma. Ella había leído que eso podía pasar si se tocaba de esa forma ese lugar, pero ahora lo estaba viendo. El órgano eréctil de toda mujer hacia su aparición delante de la sorprendida Vorona. Si lo seguía tocando más era probable que Namie se corriera ahí mismo, mas ella no quería que eso sucediera todavía.

No.

Yagiri Namie debía sufrir aún más.

No sigas… No puedo más… - Si ella seguía la tortura, Yagiri Namie podía romperse al no resistir tanto placer; sus nervios la estaban traicionando, dejándola bajo el yugo de Vorona.

¿Ya te rindes? La pelea apenas comienza. – Incluso si Namie se rindiera, ella no la dejaría en paz hasta llegar al punto que deseaba obtener para declarar su victoria.

No… Basta… No quiero que me escuche ese bastardo. – Namie imploraba con sus susurros, no soportaría la humillación de que Izaya pudiera escuchar sus sonidos de bochornoso placer.

Eso depende de ti. Pero no estaría mal que te escuchara. – Vorona sonrió mientras besaba el pequeño glande que ya estaba completamente duro. Namie tembló ante este contacto húmedo, sus ojos luchaban para mantenerse atentos al papel.

“Piensa en el papel…”                        

“Piensa en el papel…”

“Piensa en el papel…”

“Piensa en el papel…”

“¡Piensa en el papel…!” – Namie forzaba a su mente a pensar en ello para controlarse. No obstante, estos pensamientos no sirvieron de nada. Su cordura fue amenazada por dos dedos lubricados con el jugo de su propia excitación previa.  

¡Nooo…! – La secretaria clavó las uñas con fuerza en el pupitre, sus jadeos ya se percibían claramente.

¿Te sientes mal, Namie-san? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿O es otro bicho~? – Izaya sonrió con amabilidad desde su lugar.

N-No pasa nada. Solo es otro bicho-o. P-Por favor fumiga la maldita oficina. – De alguna forma, Namie había logrado con mucho esfuerzo formular aquellas simples palabras para responderle a su jefe.

Tienes razón, aunque llamarla maldita… ¿No es un poco cruel, Namie-san~? – Izaya contestó como tratando de hacer conversación en el peor momento para Namie.

N-No lo es. Es como se ve… - Los dedos adentrándose en ella la obligaban a tiritar y lagrimear un poco. Solo quería que Izaya dejara de hablarle, temía no conseguir responderle al idiota de una manera decente. Su honor estaba en juego en más de una forma.

¿Cómo se ve…? ¿Podrías ser más específica? ¿Son las cortinas? ¿Tal vez los muebles? ¿Quizás es cosa del Feng Shui? – Inquirió Izaya tratando de buscarle solución al malestar de Namie con su ambiente de trabajo, le “preocupaba” que viera horrible el lugar que él mismo había redecorado. Era un golpe duro contra su orgullo.

Namie quería tener la fuerza de Heiwajima Shizuo para lanzarle ese pupitre con Vorona adentro para que se callara. Izaya no había querido consultarle nada cuando cambió el maldito mueble… ¿Y ahora quería hablar de Feng Shui? Orihara Izaya sería asesinado por ella misma cuando terminara con Vorona.

Eh… Eh… ¡Feng Shui…! – Al contestar eso, Vorona había parado en medio de su recorrido para situar sus dedos detrás de la uretra, cosa que llevó a que Namie alzara la voz en medio de su respuesta.

Así que deberíamos consultar con eso. Pero dime… ¿Qué tipo de decoración te agradaría? También me interesa tu opinión, Namie-san~. ¿Un gusto en particular? – El informante se había puesto en la tarea de descubrir el estilo de decoración de Namie solo para pasar el rato entre tanto su clienta respondía el siguiente mensaje. Por su lado, Vorona ya sabía dónde estaba el _Punto G_ y eso le hacía disfrutar su segunda victoria del día.

El verdadero infierno estaba a punto de empezar para Yagiri Namie.

¡Ah…! Y-Yo no sé… ¿M-Mis gustos…? – Cuando Vorona empezó a estimular a sus dos hallazgos victoriosos a la vez, Namie olvidó cómo se veía su casa al salir en la mañana.

Si, tus gustos. Tal vez los tome en cuenta. – Dijo Izaya sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, sonaba hasta algo divertido con el intento de conversación.

M-Mis gustos… - La secretaria buscaba algo en su mente que sonara razonable para soltar, pero los malditos dedos de Vorona hacían ver que detener la marea era más fácil que contestar y no gemir en su lugar. Deseaba soltar todo esos sonidos obscenos que se estaban ahogando en su garganta por vergüenza, era como si no tuviera aire en sus pulmones. Ella estaba roja en su totalidad y probablemente llegaría al final si Vorona no hacía más pasable el ritmo.

¿Sí? ¿Tus gustos son…? – Izaya pidió una respuesta clara.

Namie solo tenía en su mente gemir y a la malvada mujer que le hacía querer hacer lo anterior.  Entonces ella rememoró la mirada desafiante de Vorona y encontró su respuesta rápida que la salvaría esta vez.

M-Morado… ¡Quiero todo morado…! – Dijo Namie en alta voz, sonando su réplica como un gran gimoteo. El final se sentía cerca, ya que sus piernas se habían vuelto mantequilla, confirmando su temor. Izaya debía irse de la habitación antes de que _aquello_ pasara en su presencia.

“Por favor, vete…” – Su mente clamaba en la puertas del orgasmo.

Morado eh… Veré eso cuando pase por Ikebukuro, Namie-san~. Por ahora disfruta de tu “soledad” sin mi~. – Izaya tomó su abrigo con lentitud y caminó hasta la puerta para dejar sola a las dos mujeres. Vorona salió de debajo del pupitre y encuarteló con su cuerpo a Namie quien ya no contenía sus sonidos de gozo. La misma Vorona se encontraba jadeante, el escuchar esa voz llena de delectación por cada cosa que hacían sus propias manos.

Si antes ella pensaba que era como un arma asesina.

Ahora lo pensaría más.

¡M-Más…! ¡V-Vorona…! – Una Namie sofocada exigía llegar al final de toda esa deleitante tortura. Para Vorona era sorprendente ver que Namie si podía pedir las cosas con propiedad aunque pareciera más un reclamo que otra cosa.

Esta es mi tercera victoria, Yagiri Namie. – Vorona besó a Namie mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos el _clítoris_ y el _Punto G_ asesinamente.

¡Mmmmhh…! – Namie se arqueó debajo de Vorona, dando paso al producto de su “pelea” entre sus piernas. El exhausto cuerpo solo se quedó quieto en la silla sin decir nada más, su mente estaba tratando de procesar toda esa tensión que acababa de irse de su cuerpo con su última descarga. Vorona se levantó de la silla y tomó a Namie por la quijada para darle otro beso con una sonrisa llena de triunfo.

Ahora tú la traes. – Vorona sacó la prenda que le había robado antes a Namie y la enseñó para confirmarle a la otra mujer que este era su trofeo.

Te mataré… - Namie murmuró con furia que su expresión facial no demostraba. Vorona salió del departamento con una sonrisa, dejando a la secretaria sintiendo aun las secuelas de su gran batalla. Debía prepararse para volver a atrapar a la rusa, no sería suave con ella la próxima vez que la viera.

|-0u0-|

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

**IKEBUKURO**

Oh, pero si es Vorona-chan~. ¿Qué tal la parte final de tu velada con tu gran amor~? – Preguntó Izaya en la mesa de un restaurante privado.

El objetivo de la misión fue aniquilado. ¿Y podría quitar eso de “velada” y “gran amor”? No entiendo su relación con mi misión. – Vorona se sentó en la otra silla mirando la cartilla del menú. Después de hacer todo eso con Namie le había dado algo de hambre, a pesar de no haber tenido alguna actividad sexual en ella misma.

¿Aniquilar? Espero que no hayas asesinado en verdad a Namie-san. ¿Sabes que es difícil encontrar a buenas secretarias como ella? Ok, si tú dices que no es tu gran amor, entonces te “creeré”~. – Respondió Izaya ante la negativa de la rubia.

En esta misión he entendido que hay muchas formas de aniquilar un objetivo. Yagiri Namie respira al menos. No. En realidad parecía estar ahogándose y sus piernas temblaban. – Vorona no sabía cómo evaluar el estado de Namie, al fin al cabo la asesina no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo la otra parte. Todo lo que había en sus acciones era teoría que había leído con anterioridad.

Izaya se quedó un momento en silencio mientras pestañeaba incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, pero había visto buena parte de las reacciones de Namie con el “trabajo” de Vorona.

Vorona-chan, tienes una buena técnica jajajajajajajajaja.  – Izaya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Su venganza contra Namie había salido mejor de lo que él había pensado. Era gracioso que todo esto se hubiera dado porque Vorona lo había contactado para comprar información sobre el paradero de Namie. Luego de Vorona explicarle algunas cosas sobre suceso del Sushi Ruso, él había accedido a que ella se encontrara con Namie en aquel pupitre.

Todo había estado fríamente calculado desde el principio.

Pido una explicación detallada. ¿Por qué tengo buena técnica? ¿Es alguna especie de fortaleza? – Vorona interrogó.

Digamos que eso puede ser. Por ahora dejemos eso y brindemos por tu gran victoria. Y también por nuestra conveniente amistad. – Izaya levantó una copa de champagne que ya había estado servida con anterioridad.

Sigo sin entender, pero quiero disfrutar mi victoria. – Vorona alzó la copa que estaba de su lado de la mesa y la chocó suavemente contra la de Izaya.

Podía utilizar esa “amistad” con Orihara Izaya para su propio beneficio.

Él sería como una brújula que siempre le indicaría donde estaba Yagiri Namie.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Vorona hazme un hijo D8! Ok no xDDD. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Puede que haya más historias con ellas dos en el futuro.  
> Gracias por leer~.


End file.
